sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasecurity Wiki
MI6 and NSA elected Trump Encryption MI6's Cambridge Analytica and the NSA got Trump elected by leveraging data sets on the electorate with surgically crafted Opencv neural network algorithms. Under Chamberlain's tenure before the second world war, an intelligence agent risked his life by providing Churchill secretly with German rearmament figures. The deep state has always attempted to direct the course of history. Today they have free and unfettered access to the entire internet allowing them to create media content on either ideological divide (NSA Chomsky vs NSA Bannon, Anonymous, Snowden Psyops), nudging the narrative vector undetectably, positioning the chess pieces (driving a wedge between Iran,China and Russia) in the coming water wars with China, Pakistan, India and Europe's showdown with sharia law. Agent Chomsky thinks it is fine that a nuclear armed Israel be provoked but not Russia, this inconsistency is a side effect of directing the narrative vector. He has an Houdini like ability to make it seem like he denigrates Trump and supporting Hillary, while actually praising Trump for preventing a nuclear showdown with Russia and wresting control away from Hillary. By positing agent Chomsky as the left's leading intellectual they are able to intervene at crucial junctions in history(Trump) as they desperately fight to prevent the implosion of western civilization. Energy * http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories?limit=500 * Solar Tracking * Energy Links , Air Engine is a better solution than Stirling Whispergen. One ton of steel can store 25kwh of energy and is thus the preferred solution over batteries. Foundaries purchase steel for R2/kg, your own casting is done with Metal casting * Wind energy , pressure gauge * http://www.solar-jet.aero/ Bandwidth * Crime and Bandwidth solution * Patents , GPL and BSD The GPL restriction from the copyright holders are used to emulate the effect of patents. * Sa Telecoms licensing Icasa cannot prosecute anyone, only the NPA can do this and they won't on anything except SABC and Mhz radio spectrum. Free space optics * Free space optics Robotics and Aerial drones * Robotics and drones * pcb pick and place * Jabelone self driving rc car, source code included. Use Nvidia Jetson GPU(APU) platform Caffe_berkeley_vision#OpenKAI * RoboTics chassis frame with ESC speed control, Optical encoders, PID control * http://osmccontroller.wikia.com ESC speed controller forked to its own wikia page . * http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Uav_project Uav listing. * Radio modems#pharosantenna The antenna activates the side facing your UAV, boosting reception and range. A second Pharos can also be used on the aircraft, keeping ground control in aim at all times. * 3d printers filament extrusion , printers * Make magazine * CncControllers Main cnc page http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cnc * Openbeam, Tech blogs, Purchasing agent Chinese firms consolidating purchases. * http://www.buildlog.net Document your builds * Metal casting , Machine design, Gears robot * Electric motor production * http://moti.ph/ Build a body, slot in your motis, then use our app to immediately control your new robot. Use it with cardboard, wood or as the perfect complement to 3D printing. Moti brings your creations to life. * Plastic, Plastic to oil, Plastic melting points RC wiki * http://radiocontrol.wikia.com/wiki/Radio_Control_Wiki * Battery rc , RcHobby Image processing * https://dashcamtalk.com/forum/threads/the-list-of-shame-fake-4k-cameras-and-cmos-size.16490/ * http://image-sensors-world.blogspot.co.za/ * http://www.dfrobot.com , https://www.seeedstudio.com/s/pixy.html China suppliers of SerialCameras omnivision chipset * ImageProcessing , SerialcamSurveillance ,Ffmpeg, Opencv , Gist code , Python , GPU * Libccv, Segnet , Caffe berkeley vision , Nasa vision , OpenCL , http://www.alglib.net/ * Derek Molloy pull uncompressed image from webcam with scripts, beaglebone. * LinuxNotes , Linuxfromscratch.com * Mpeg4Compression , SerialCameras , Facial Recognition * VideoGoggles , AlibabCctv * License plate , GIMP * Diy hacks1 Enable LCD display to be read in sunlight, by removing back cover. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=nxGTByXiNDE vandalism protection is done with a web of Infrared leds. Camera secured inside steel box with motorized lid using Osmc robotics drivers. * http://milkymist.org/wp/for-developers/ PAL/NTSC video in , Ethernet out. Cameras * CctvCameras , Ambarella , Hi3518E IP Camera * Gprs and wifi streaming from http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:FPV * Thermal imaging cameras, SerialCameras * Openmvcam.com scriptable machine vision with python and thermal imaging * CctvRetailers, OutsourceCctvIndia , , ZoneMinder Fixed wired and DSLAM * DsLam , CableJettingAndPipes, CablingGuide, DsLam * DslamOem , DslamAcademic, CombineWirelessWithDslam , DslamDistributors, DirectBuriedDuct * FiberAndCopper , FiberAndDslamCombined , * HorizontalDirectionaldrilling * MicroDuct, SouthKoreaMandatesDucting , * TrenchingEquipment Soak the soil with microsprayers for a two days before trenching. * TelephoneNetworkRollout,TelephoneNetworkBuilders ,VibratoryPlow, OutsidePlant * BroadbandOverPowerlines, CableJettingAndPipes, DataConvergence, * DrillBoxes, DecentralisedNetworks, FiberOpticsVersusCopper, MeshCellphoneExchanges, * NetworkCentricWarfare, SaVoipProvider , TelevisionOverInternet,UnlimitedBandwidth Wireless Communications * MeshNetworking documenting http://www.locustworld.com/ * GpsAndGprs,RadioModems, SateLlite , PacketRadio, FreeSpaceOptics * HybridMeshAndTelephone, WirelessComparedtoTelephonepoles , SpotSa * WiMax, WimaxLinks , FpGa , TileraMulticore, TexasInst , PicoChip, FreescaleDsp * SoftwareDefinedRadio * 3G to Wi-fi * WiMax Retailers ComputerRetailers Security * Napalm cannon under category http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Guns * Burglar alarm , BurglarBars,AtmelMicro , Arduino * Electric Cross Bow , Vehicle traffic , Armored cars , , http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Microcontroller * Net gun , http://www.protectglobal.com/ Fog dispersion system , http://www.smokecloak.com/en/ * Gauss gun * Security card Correct method for identification using security cards and how RFID is cards are disabled by placing it in a microwave oven for ten seconds. * GuardGpsIrLedsCombination, AdvertiseSecurityNetwork , SmartDust * BulletProofGlass, CombinedSecurity , CellphoneExchanges , EblockWatch1 * DatabaseWithGpsCoordinates, FrontingCompany, FaradayCage , * FenceCensors, InfraRedLeds, IrrigationAutomation , HighTechSecurity * SecurityDoor, SecurityCompanyScams, GunShotDetection * RobotPatrolling, StreetSurveillance , TrackerDogs, TwistedPair, SaItContacts * VideoGoggles, WhoWatchesTheOperator , VdslChipsetCctv, WindowsAutomation * http://www.c3ss.co.za/?gclid=CMKVzLiP-68CFc4LtAodcEC4GA Add to commercial solutions at some time. Populate residences with Infrared tripwire and outdoor Infrared leds alarm system all interfaced to a control room using Free space optics, MeshNetworking . Intruders jump from wall to wall and their escape is prevented with Quad frames drone detecting the IR light. The drone is sent to hover over any property where alarm is triggered. Place PepperBall gun on mobile turret that can be carried. PepperBall#Strobe_flashing_LEDInferno Strobocop LED produces a blinding, intense flashlight that renders the intruder unable to see Place in middle or road to prevent car fleeing blasting it with paintball remotely via wi-fi and OpenTLD tracking algorithm and camera module on turret. http://darkwebnews.com/security-guide/monitoring-antenna/ ".. One researcher was able to use a wireless signal sent by a smart meter from up to 300 meters away (900 feet) to find out which house it was coming from and what the current power consumption was in plain text. She was then able to use this information to determine when people were and were not home based on average spikes in consumption since the meters pulse every 30 seconds. .." Burglars could use tech to determine if person is at home or not. Securing perimeter Mount any power Green Laser around residence. OpenTLD locks unto face of intruder. The intruder is first illuminated with high power 920nm(invisible to human eye) leds or laser(fitted with dispersion lens). He is then blasted with green laser light and blinded, which could be permanent if high power laser is used. Focusing a narrow beam is difficult, thus a laser dispersion lens enlarges the beam. Rapid flashing at a certain frequency induces nausea(us patent on green laser gun) . System like this is very dangerous as something usually goes wrong and owner gets blasted with laser. Alarm response vehicle(4x4) offloads as many roving UGV(unmanned groud vehicle) as is practical and cost effective, these robots scatter spikes at exit points of residence(the criminals are inside the residence) . Four UGV heads over to the getaway car drilling into the tires and latching on to it, preventing escape. All UGV fixed with Gimball, PepperBall or Net gun. Ground robot uses Osmc robotics, http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:ESC_control to power the DC motors, OpenTLD, Federico Pernici, ImageProcessing, ObjectTrackingUav, ObjectMovementDetection, ObjectRemovalDetection for object tracking and automated engagement of target. The idea is deny mobility of assailant with hundreds of spikes, that the UGV can traverse with its armored tracks and pin him down with Net gun. * Uav drone perimeter Patrolling perimeter with drone. * Projectile launcher * Securing Perimeter Seeming Solution , Perimeter hedge * Automatic alarm activation Occupants are to drunk to activate alarm or forgot * PirPatents, Glass breakage, LightIntensity , EstaTes , GuardGpsIrLedsCombination , FiberWireIntrusionMesh * BurglarBars are jacked open with a 20 ton car jackk. * Build own PIR , "Build own PIR" * MovementDetection , FreeSpaceOpticsAlarm , FiberOpticPerimeter * CopperAtConstructionSites , ProtectIrrigationPipes * ConfiguringAlarmSystem * FirePrevention , HumanTrackerWithVideoCam, PirOnGuardsBack, BackUpUav * AwayOnHoliday, * AutomaticGateOpeners Gate openers are not designed to prevent forced opening, for this a Z-axis,stepper motor combination is used. * AlarmUserInterface * SecureSafeInRoom Measures for triggering automatic alert if under duress. * FarmSurveillance, WallSecurity , RoofSecurity * InternalHomeSecurity, BurnPrevention, VideoGoggles , PreventComputerTheft , LockInsidePipe * ShootIntruderBow , ObjectMovementDetection, SleepWithOpenWindows * Gimbal#Pyrotechnics Fit petrol filled glass to model rocket engine from Home automation and PC * CompHomeAutomation See http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Comp_home_automation#Doppler_radar * DcDcConverters , EmbeddedPc * RfActivation, RS485, CAN bus , RemoteAuthentication * ObjectRemovalDetection , * Infrared tripwire Housing and agriculture * Housing , Agriculture, Nitrogen production Alarms RegalSecurity, ConfiguringAlarmSystem , ElveyAlarms Vehicle security * VehicleSecurity , CarTheft , VehicleDuress ,AntiHijacking , PacketRadio * GunShotDetection, GuardRemoteCutoff, AdvertiseSecurityNetwork , VehicleNotes * Armored cars Other Notes * AtmelCode, AtmelMicro, StepperMotor * UnderGroundBunker , LinuxNotes , uboot MplaYer , CAN bus * Torrents3 * Python Reverse engineering or circuits BoMarc links * Pollution control * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riKOf0YX-GI pogo stick innovation. * Nimb safety ring * Farmbot Robotics opensource CNC platform plants, waters and kills weeds automatically. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ofy-tR-A4g Lie on back and type on laptop, takes strain off spine. 100 inventions. * http://xm42.com/ flame thrower * https://lockitron.com/ unlock door without key. * http://www.honeyflow.com/ patented honey extraction, without opening the hive. * Gravity light Power a light by attaching a weight which turns a gear. * http://armormax.geotextile.com/ * Sports , Mountain bike , Skateboard Category:FSO Category:Mpeg4 Category:Sasecurity